Don't Say It
by Skalidra
Summary: Three little words, how hard could it be, right? Yeah, only if both sides want to hear them. Non-explicit lemon, GrimmjowxIchigo.


Ichigo sat at his desk, his brow furrowed and eyes staring blankly at the homework he'd been trying to work on for the last hour. When he said trying, he meant it. Normally it would have been over in a half hour, but thoughts about a certain someone were clouding his mind at the moment, stopping him from even remotely concentrating on the paper. He subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, leaning on his hand. His other hand held a pencil, keeping up a steady beat on the desk. It was math, which he was good at, yet the answers just wouldn't come. He let out a frustrated sigh and threw the pencil down, leaning back in his chair. His eyes closed, hands behind his head. He twitched at a knock on his window, frowning. The knock came again when he didn't respond, louder and more annoying this time. He turned, glaring at the person he knew would be standing in front of it. His eyes met the man's, chocolate brown meeting bright blue.

The man grinned, hand dropping from where he'd been about to knock again. "Hey Ichi, let me in."

Ichigo glared at him but stood, walking over to the window. He opened it, stepping back as the man stepped through into his room. "I've got work to do Grimmjow." Ichigo said, shutting the window again and turning to look up at the man.

Grimmjow sat down on Ichigo's bed, grinning up at him. "And?"

Ichigo turned away, going back to the desk. "I haven't got time for your antics." He sat down in the chair, picking up the pencil again. He heard one footstep behind him before arms curled around his shoulders, a head resting next to his.

"Come on, we both know you want this just as badly as me." Ichigo shivered when breath played over his ear, shifting. "And you can work later."

Ichigo debated with himself for a moment before realizing he'd work better once this need had been satisfied. He turned, pressing his lips to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow, without disconnecting their lips, pulled Ichigo up to standing, one hand twisting around the teen's waist. He pushed his way into Ichigo's mouth, both fiercely competing for a few seconds before Ichigo submitted. One of Ichigo's hands slipped up to tangle in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. It slightly annoyed him that Grimmjow was so much taller then him, making any contact he wanted to initiate that much harder. But he could deal, and it made it that much easier to follow Grimmjow's lead. He felt Grimmjow's other hand slide beneath his shirt, pushing him backwards. Ichigo followed the lead, stepping back and feeling Grimmjow follow him. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell at Grimmjow's shove, eyes opening when he hit. Grimmjow was standing above him, lust in his eyes. He pulled off his half jacket, depositing it on the floor before moving onto the bed to straddle Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo shuddered when Grimmjow licked a path up his neck, hands twisting in his teal hair. Grimmjow growled in his ear, low and animalistic. His hands slipped down to unbutton Ichigo's shirt, pressing light kisses to his neck. Ichigo let out a sharp gasp of pleasure when Grimmjow bit down on his ear, lightly rolling the earlobe between his teeth. His back arched and his head turned away, offering Grimmjow a clear shot.

Grimmjow took it, hands sliding Ichigo's shirt off his shoulders to clear the path down his neck. He trailed kisses down Ichigo's chest, earning a few low moans from the teen. Grimmjow smirked before pulling back, hands bracing on either side of the vizard's chest. Ichigo's eyes opened, a weak glare in them.

"Wha-what the hell Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grinned, ignoring Ichigo's pulls on his hair. The teenager was no match for Grimmjow while he was still in his human body. "Beg me, if you want me to go any further that is."

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away. Though it was by far not the worst thing Grimmjow had ever asked or forced him to do (God forbid a repeat of the pink dress) it was still humiliating in its own right. But he knew Grimmjow had, despite appearances, a lot more patience when it came to this then he did. Unlike Ichigo he was not a fifteen year old boy with raging hormones. Fine then, he'd beg if that's what Grimmjow wanted. But two could play this game, and he knew exactly the buttons to push.

He relaxed his body and insistently pulled Grimmjow down on top of him, feeling the espada's hands grip his shoulders. He pulled Grimmjow's face into his neck so he could speak in the other man's ear, breathing lightly into it.

Ichigo arched against the older man, moaning into his ear and smirking in triumph when he felt a shudder run through the other's body. "Mmmm, Grimmjow-sama!" His voice was filled with lust and need, shaky and breathless. "Please! _Please_, I need you!" He could feel Grimmjow's hands tighten on his shoulders and hear his heavy breathing in his ear. Just a few more words should do it. "Please Grimmjow-sama! I want, _need_, you… _**Please**_…"

Grimmjow snapped, biting down into Ichigo's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Ichigo gasped and arched, one hand slipping from Grimmjow's hair to his own muscular shoulder. Grimmjow pulled back, meeting Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Not fair." he growled, but there was no real malice in the words, only lust.

Ichigo grinned slightly, pulling Grimmjow down for a hard kiss. He moaned when Grimmjow forced him into submission, shuddering when the espada's tongue played in his mouth. "Not fair." he agreed when they parted, admittedly a little breathlessly. "But since when does that matter?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowed his breathing, coming down from the sex high. He relaxed against the bed, rolling over to look at the panting espada. Grimmjow shifted closer, pulling Ichigo against his chest. Ichigo closed his eyes when Grimmjow's hand twisted through his hair, the other flung over his waist. His own hands curled between them, head against Grimmjow's sweaty chest. Grimmjow's breath played across his forehead, chest heaving up and down. This was so wrong, so very wrong. He was a vizard, and a major ally to Soul Society. Grimmjow was an espada, one of Aizen's top ten servants. They were complete opposites, but it felt so right. Grimmjow's eyes connected with his and Ichigo could see the exact same thoughts that were in his own eyes. He looked away, pressing back against the espada's chest.<p>

"Grimm…?" he started slowly, uncertain about what he'd decided he was going to do. Grimmjow grunted an answer, not bothering with actually speaking. "Grimm I… I need to tell you some-" He gasped when Grimmjow's hand in his hair tightened and yanked his head back, the espada neatly using his leverage to slam Ichigo onto his back.

"Don't you dare say it shinigami. Don't you _dare _fucking say it." Grimmjow's eyes were angry, completely different from the uncertainty they'd held only a minute earlier.

Ichigo was suddenly aware of how horribly vulnerable he was in his human body, Grimmjow could kill him instantly and without any effort. "What do you mean Grimmjow?" he asked shakily, his determination had successfully decided to melt away and go hide somewhere.

Grimmjow's hold on his hair tightened and Ichigo bit back a hiss of pain. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about Ichi." He snorted and pulled back, standing from the bed and mindlessly dressing. "This is what it is, it's not going any farther. So shut the fuck up." He shrugged into his half jacket, turning back to Ichigo. His eyes were hard, still slightly angry. He walked past the stunned teen, opening the window and looking over at Ichigo. "See you later shinigami." he said shortly before jumping out the window, disappearing into the night.

Ichigo swore softly, dropping back onto the bed and running his hands through his hair. One of the few times Grimmjow actually stuck around afterwards and he had to go and mess it up by trying to tell Grimmjow his feelings.

"Shit… How can it be so hard to say three little words?"

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow leaped out of the window, using a few steps of sonido to get a few blocks away. He stood on the rooftop of someone's home, looking up at the bright moon. That damn kid didn't know what he was doing, didn't realize how powerful the words he was going to say would be. Death sentences for them both, something that should never be said. Didn't the vizard realize how impossible it was? They were on opposite sides, opposite dimensions.<p>

He growled in frustration, blue eyes narrowing. The teenager didn't realize what those words could do to the espada, how much it hurt to threaten him into not saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

As long as Ichigo didn't say it Grimmjow could pretend the kid was just a good lay. Could pretend that this was just something he could throw aside in a moment, that it wouldn't make him hesitate to kill the vizard. But that was a lie, he knew it. Grimmjow couldn't kill the teenager, not when he remembered how utterly vulnerable and peaceful he looked while he was asleep.

He swore and scuffed at the tiles under his feet, grimacing. As much as he hated to admit it, the teenager had already made an impression on him. He wasn't as cruel and rough as he had been, not after Ichigo had given him a major lecture on him being an asshole. A lecture that included him not getting any for almost a month.

Grimmjow fought with himself for a few minutes before he cursed loudly and turned back towards the teenager's house, using the same few steps of sonido to get back. He looked through the window from the opposite rooftop, blue eyes not as guarded as normal. He could see Ichigo lying on the bed, back to the window. He'd already cleaned up; it was obvious from the fact that his clothes weren't strewn across the floor anymore. Grimmjow could tell that the teenager wasn't asleep; the exposed muscles of his shoulders were too tense for him to be sleeping. The window was still open, something that Grimmjow was almost glad to see.

The espada walked across the area that divided the two houses, hands shoved in his pockets. He slid in the window, sitting on the ledge with his legs hanging into the room. Ichigo jumped at the sudden loss of moonlight, twisting to see who was there. His brown eyes locked on Grimmjow's blue ones.

The eyes widened in surprise for a second, but quickly grew guilty. Ichigo looked away, orange hair still brightly visible. Grimmjow pushed himself to standing inside the room, watching the teen's shoulders stiffen. He walked over, sinking down to sit beside him. He gently touched Ichigo's cheek, bringing his head back to face him. The brown eyes widened in surprise when Grimmjow kissed him, one of the espada's hands curling through his hair. Ichigo closed his eyes, silently letting himself be pushed back onto the bed. Grimmjow pulled back, blue eyes almost soft but not quite.

"Don't look so damn guilty." he growled reprovingly, kneeling above Ichigo. "It makes me feel lousy." He dropped himself to the side, pulling off his half jacket, socks and sandals and discarding them on the floor.

Ichigo watched in surprise as Grimmjow burrowed beneath the covers, still wondering why the espada had come back. "Grimmjow? Why are you back?"

"Doesn't matter." Grimmjow growled, reaching up and roughly pulling Ichigo to him. The teenager yelped, blushing. Grimmjow curled an arm around Ichigo's waist, resting his chin on top of the vizard's orange hair. "Go to sleep."

Ichigo obediently relaxed in Grimmjow's hold, but couldn't quite make himself fall asleep. There was still one thing to sort out. "Grimmjow…" he said softly, leaving unspoken the words that came after.

_I love you._

Grimmjow's blue eyes opened, unnoticed by Ichigo. "Don't say it." he said quietly, tightening his grip and closing his eyes once more. "I know."

_I love you too._


End file.
